


Things I WILL say

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, But here it is, Fluff, I don’t know why I wrote this, M/M, an addition chapter to another story i read that ended without a kiss, just something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is basically just a third part to a fanfic called ‘Things I won’t say’ by andelaeduardo and I just wanted to add another chapter so here it is.





	Things I WILL say

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know how to work this site yet but here’s the link to the first part of this story by @andelaeduardo so you can read it first: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804675/chapters/49448180#workskin

_ Yeah _ , Eddie thought,  _ we’ll be okay. _

They stood together for a few more moments, before they finally pulled apart. As Eddie pulled away, he realized that he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t keep being Richie’s friend and just that. So he just thought,  _fuck it_, and went with his gut. Something Eddie Kaspbrak didn’t do a whole lot.

Richie went to take a step back and pick up his bike when Eddie’s hand flew to his wrist and he stopped in his tracks.

Richie looked at his friend in surprise and confusion and Eddie’s face was contorted in a serious, concentrated way.

“Eds?” Richie asked, and Eddie took a deep breath, sterling himself for what was to come.

“I can’t— I need to... I’m so sorry, Rich.” Eddie’s voice was small, and Richie noticed the smaller boy was shaking. His grip tightened on Richie’s wrist.

“You already said that, Eds,” Richie forced out a nervous laugh at his friends behaviour. “What’s going on?”

Eddie was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how to put together the words he needed to say in his head and make them sound not as terrible as he thought they would. 

“No, I’m not talking about ignoring you. I...” He trailed off, trying to find his best approach.

“I have something I need to tell you.” 

Richie tried not to let his worry show. “Wh-“

“And I know that it’s kind of fucked up and you’re probably going to hate me for it and I don’t want this to ruin our friendship but— oh my God, it’s been like twelve days and I need to just say it so I’m sorry but...” Eddie’s rambling finally trailed off and Richie just stared at him, eyes wide. He hoped Eddie couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating where he had his death grip on his wrist.

When Eddie didn’t speak for a while, Richie began to, not really knowing what he was going to say but feeling like he needed to fill the silence.

“Eddie... can we hurry this up? Your mom is waiting for me—“ 

“Shut the fuck up, trashmouth, this is serious!” Richie shut up at that, he could tell Eddie was worried so he decided that resorting to humour in that situation wasn’t his best idea. He hated how awkward this all felt, though.

“I like you.” 

There, Eddie said it. He immediately looked away from Richie’s face, his own face heating up at his confession. 

When Richie didn’t say anything, Eddie’s insecurities began creeping in at a rapidly increasing pace, and after a few more seconds of silent, he realized just how badly he’d fucked up.

God, why did he do that? Now Richie was going to hate him. Eddie’s thoughts were racing as he looked everywhere but at the boy in front of him, and he quickly realized he was still holding Richie’s wrist.

He dropped it quickly, wondering briefly why the other boy hadn’t already shrugged him off in disgust. Before he has another moment to process that thought, Richie’s hand flies up and grabs Eddie’s instead. 

This startled Eddie enough to meet Richie’s eyes, and he can’t even describe what he sees in them.

The next thing Eddie knows, Richie has leaned forward and planted his mouth against Eddie’s. The smaller boy can’t help the gasp of surprise he lets out just before their lips meet, and after a moment of pure shock, his eyes flutter closed. 

After a couple seconds, Richie pulls away, a smile plastered over his face. Eddie’s pretty sure that his expression is very similar.

“Wait, so you ignored me for nine days because you  _ like _ me?” Richie’s voice is somewhat teasing, and somewhat disbelieving.

“Shut up, dipshit. How was I supposed to know you liked me back?” Eddie shoves at his chest playfully, and Richie laughs.

“Oh, I don’t know? Maybe by the fact that I’ve been flirting with you for years? Or had you just not noticed?”

Eddie’s eyes widen at his words.

_ “Years?”  _

Richie falters slightly, before coming right back to it and bending down to pick up his bike.

“We don’t need to get into the details right now, I’m just glad we’re friends again.” He starts walking and stops after a couple steps when he realizes Eddie isn’t following him.

“You coming, Eds?” He asks the boy, who doesn’t move.

“Friends?” His voice is quiet and unsure, and Richie frowns before remembering what he had just said. He drops his bike and makes his way back over to the smaller boy.

“Aw, does Eds want to be my boyfriend? _Cute, cute, cute!”_ Richie tries not to blush at his own words and reaches up to pinch Eddie’s flushed cheeks.

“Fuck off.” Eddie says, pushing his hands away. Then, after a second, he speaks up again. “Maybe I do.”

“Good, because you don’t get a choice. You’re stuck with me, Eds.” Richie tries not to let that thought make his heart race. It doesn’t work.

Eddie smiles and grabs Richie’s hand and he  _ melts . _

“I guess you’re stuck with me too, then.”

Richie could get used to this.


End file.
